Celina
How Celina joined the Tourney At the Sesame Street Dance Studio, Celina was practicing doing a dance to show off for everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom. But as she figured out what she wanted to do, a skeleton Koopa challenged her to a tournament. Celina had no choice but to sign up for the Smash Bros. Tourney. The manager told Celina that the skeleton Koopa would be waiting for her at the end. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Celina: *Play 148 Versus Mode matches. *Using Shew, win a Tournament. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Celina at Readville Training Camp. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You cna now use Celina, Sesame Street's dance teacher." She will be seen right of Starman, left of Raphael, above Gnasty Gnorc, and below Patrick. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Practices leg lifting. After the announcer calls her name Celina spins around, then the camera zooms in on her upper body and she kicks a leg into the air saying "We could all dance, and you can dance with us.". Special Attacks Fist of Fury (Neutral) Celina first does a jab with her right fist, then an elbow punch, to the stomach, then a strike to the face and does a hard punch knocking the opponent away. Ash of Agony (Side) Celina does a jab then an elbow punch, before using her left elbow to hit the side of the opponent and finally an overhead punch, knocking the opponent down. Crush of Craziness (Up) Celina crouches briefly then does a somersault kick that takes her into the air, then in midair does a second somersault kick. Both kicks can knock opponents into the sky. Flame of Faltine (Down) Celina poses with her body apart with "Code red!" then does an unblockable punch to the stomach that causes him/her to clutch it in pain before falling down. Flash of Fury (Hyper Smash) Celina exhales then rushes towards the opponent. If she connects, she does 3 punches to the face, then a hook, before an elbow punch, before rapidly punching the opponents upper body and finishes with a hard kung-fu punch that sends the target flying. After the attack, Celina brushes herself and says "Not worth my while." Celina Finale (Final Smash) Celina poses while crouching and says "Let's go!" before doing Marshall Law's Shaolin Spin Kicks. If the last one hits, Celina with rapidly kick her right leg across the opponent's face, then does a sweep kick that trips the opponent and do a kick to the center in mid fall, sending the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Celina does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Oh, hey! I'm dancing to this really great music video. Why don't you come on in and dance with me?". #*Celina does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "You can call me anytime if you want a rematch.". (Big Bird victories only) #*Celina does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Did the man that made you have to track me down no longer had to use the bathroom?". (Kazuya victories only) #Celina does some kicks then some punches then says "But, I haven't had a chance to, uh, sit down and rest yet!". #*Celina does some kicks then some punches then says "What a strange creature...". (Dry Bones victories only) #*Celina does some kicks then some punches then says "Can I show you some dance moves, Alisa?". (Alisa victories only) #Celina runs back, then forward, then gives the peace sign saying "But now I think it's time, for a little rest!". #*Celina runs back, then forward, then gives the peace sign saying "Shin Kamiya, the M-Cell isn't what you need to be an immortal.". (Shin victories only) #*Celina runs back, then forward, then gives the peace sign saying "Next time, you shouldn't kill me or anyone here on Sesame Street. You should kill Galactus.". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Celina is doing a pushup at her start point, then she jumps up and raises her fist to a punching pose then says "Oh, I'll say we have done a lot of great dances, haven't we?" before quickly assuming her fighting stance. Special Quotes *It starts out simple, and then it gets faster and faster. Is that the one? (When fighting Alisa or Dry Bones) *Just in time for what? (When fighting Heihachi) *Doesn't he have to go to the bathroom or something?! (When fighting Shin or Kazuya) *The birthday channel... (When fighting Jin) *Big Bird. It's been a long time, hasn't it? (When fighting Big Bird) Trivia *Celina is the only Sesame Street human to mention a boss from the Boss Battles Mode when defeating anyone from any universe; in this case, Galactus. **She is also the only Sesame Street human to have a Disney song when being fought before she is unlocked, namely Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. **She is also the only Sesame Street human adult to answer Jin Kazama's on-screen appearance question properly, saying that she's looking for the birthday channel. ***Ironically, Celina didn't want to see the birthday channel prior to the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Celina's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of her Get Up and Dance quotes and some original quotes. *Celina shares her Japanese voice actress with Gigi Grant, Poison Ivy, and Vivian. *Celina shares her French voice actress with Gabi and Abigail Archer. *Celina's intro for Classic Mode mirrors the ending of Get Up and Dance, but there is a lot of changes, including: **All of the kids are replaced with small Mokujin-like training dummies. All of these training dummies are voiced by the same person who voices Mokujin in every language, but their voice pitch is higher than Mokujin's voice pitch. ***In Tourney 1, the training dummies are all male. In Tourney 2, the training dummies are all female. **After Big Bird says "Gee, that's strange. I wonder why she's sleeping?" he doesn't mention that it isn't bedtime. Instead, the Re-GZ bursts into the Dance Studio, which scare off all of the training dummies, who all yell "MOKUJIN'S DESTROYED!!!" before running off, and Celina forcefully awakens and wonders what the Re-GZ, who Celina refers to as "a huge robot," is doing in her dance studio, and Dry Bones comes out of the cockpit instead of Chan Agi and says her school is now under Bowser's occupation. *Though Celina has the same moves as Marshall Law, she doesn't have the same fighting stance as Marshall Law. Law has his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fighting stance, whereas Celina has Law's Tekken 4 fighting stance. *Celina's rival is a skeleton Koopa, otherwise known as Dry Bones. In Tourney 2, she receives a midgame opponent otherwise known as Cannonballer. Category:Sesame Street characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters